You Can Still Be Free
by pdhtgal
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP* The Sequel to Landslide... Someone has a score to settle with Sara, and he's making other people pay in the process. Big G/C news in this chapter; Nick makes a discovery about his feelings for Sara. *N/S*, *G/C*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Usual don't own 'em stuff… except for some of my own characters thrown in.

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you!!! You guys are awesome! There has been many a request for a sequel for Landslide… So here it is. : ) 

You Can Still Be Free Chapter 1 

Sara walked into work, her arms tanned and finally bruise free. It had been 3 months since she had broken up with Bill, and everything had gone smoothly. _I have Nick to thank for that._ She thought, smiling to herself.

Nick walked up behind her and caught her smiling. "Penny for your thoughts?" He said, wrapping one arm around her waist. 

Sara grinned. "Nothing important. Just thinking about you." She teased him constantly, enjoying the camaraderie.

Nick looked at her with a silly grin on his face. "So, thoughts of me aren't important?" He shot back.

Sara stopped walking. She grabbed his face turning it toward hers, and planted a kiss on him. "There, does that tell you how important you are to me?"

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_Slow motion daylight_

_A lone pair of watchful eyes_

Oversee the living 

Nick wrapped his arms around her. "A little… But this… this means more." Nick leaned in and kissed her. Sara put her hands around his neck and pulled herself deeper into it.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them jump. "Ahem." Warrick said smiling from the entrance of the parking garage door. 

The broke apart and stared at him. "What do you need Warrick?" Nick asked, trying really hard to restrain his disappointment. 

"Meeting in five." 

Nick waved and said, "thanks man. We'll be there."

Feel the presence all around 

_A tortured soul_

_A wound unhealing_

_No regrets or promises_

_The past is gone_

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

Everyone was assembled waiting for Grissom's dishing out of the cases. "So, what's going on here? Why are we all called into a meeting?" Greg whined from his place on the sofa.

Warrick shrugged. "Grissom said it was important. He claimed that we should all be here."

Grissom walked into the room, his usual serious expression on his face. Catherine walked in behind him, and took a seat next to Sara. "We have a problem, folks."

"What would that be, Grissom?" Nick responded.

"Serial killer. Apparently killing for fun and someone. He leaves someone else's initials engraved on the body."

Time now to spread your wings 

_To take to flight_

_The life endeavor_

_Aim for the burning sun_

_You're trapped inside_

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

_But it's a long long way to go_

Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "We've had that before. What's the big problem."

Grissom cleared his throat. "Because those initials, are yours Sara."

Sara stared at him in a state of shock. She knew that Nick put his arm around her, comforting her. But she couldn't feel it. She was numb. Completely numb. "What? Why?"

Grissom stared at her. "I think you probably know better than the rest of us."

Sara looked down at her hands, and rubbed them together. "I uh… I don't know where to start."

Nick kept his arm around her. "Listen, I don't know if Sara is up to this right now."

Sara waved him off. "No no… I have to say something."

She sighed and began telling them the story of how she met Bill. "But I broke things off, and he didn't take it too well." She said, her voice drifting off. 

Keep moving way up high 

_You see the light_

_It shines forever_

_Sail through the crimson skies_

_The purest light_

_The light that sets you free_

_If time will set you free_

Grissom cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by he didn't take it too well."

"He got physical." Nick said, interrupting. Sarcasm dripped from his words. He regretted saying them the moment they were out of his mouth.

Sara just stared at him. "Yeah, you could say that. Anyways, I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Well, he's been calling out to you Sara. He's been killing people in hopes of getting your attention. Don't you think it's time you found him for us?"

Sara stared at Grissom, shaking. "I can't. I can't go back there." She turned to Nick. The vulnerable Sara that he had worked so hard to get rid of was back. "Nick, tell them. Tell them what he did to me. Make them understand." She was practically in hysterics. She jumped up from her chair and ran from the room.

Sail through the wind and rain tonight 

_You're free to fly tonight_

_And you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

Nick glared at Grissom. "Do you want to try and use a little more tact, next time?"

Grissom just looked at him. "I understand Nick, believe me, I do. But it's for her own good. She needed to know."  
  


"Yes, she needed to know, but you went a little far. Do you have any idea how hard I've worked to bring her back around? When I saw what he was doing to her, I beat the living tar out of him."

"That explains the black-eye the next day." Catherine observed. "So there was no bar fight?"

Nick shook his head. "Sara didn't want anyone to know. She was falling apart. She had been doing fine," Nick whirled his head around to glare at Grissom again, "until you opened your mouth and practically accused her of hiding something.  I'm going to go and take Sara home, okay? I don't think she'll be up to working today." Nick didn't wait for Grissom's answer. He turned and stalked out of the room.

He found Sara sitting in the locker room. Sara looked up at him as he walked in. He didn't say anything. Neither did she. He opened his arms to her and she stepped into them, desperately needing to feel safe again.  He stroked her hair as she sobbed. "Don't worry, hon. I'll take care of it."

 _And going higher than the mountain tops_

_And go high the wind don't stop_

_And go high_

_Free to fly tonight_

_Free to fly tonight_

A/N: Song: You Can Still Be Free by Savage Garden; Album: Affirmation


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own em don't sue.

A/N: Thanks to Jax (aka CSIaddict) for giving me the song to put in this fic. You're right. It totally fits. I wish I had seen it sooner. I read the lyrics, and I knew where I wanted to head with the fic… or rather, a brainstorming session ensued. Thanks so much!

To everyone, thank you so much for your replies! They always make me smile when I check me email : ) Just glad that there are people out there who are reading.

You Can Still Be Free Chapter 2: Bloody Valentine 

Nick pulled up to Sara's place. She was sleeping in the seat beside him. He almost didn't have the heart to wake her up. "Sara, honey. We're here."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over at him. "5 more minutes." She smiled a little and closed her eyes again. 

Nick cracked a smile and looked at her. Sometimes she could just shut out everything that was going on inside her life to be funny and charming… And then other times, she just changed into this vulnerable person that he hadn't quite gotten used to. "Very funny, Sara. We need to get you into your bed so you can sleep."

Nodding, she opened the door to the Tahoe. Nick raced around to the other side. He just wanted to be beside her at all times. He found himself looking out of the corner of his eyes, suspicious of anything that was slightly out of the ordinary. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he walked with her in silence. 

Sara sighed as they walked. She felt comforted by Nick's presence. Almost as if nothing could go wrong while they were together. But she knew that she was only fooling herself. If Bill wanted to come after her, then there was nothing Nick could do to stop him. 

The entered her apartment, neither of them uttering a sound. Sara simply walked down the hall to the bedroom. Grabbing a pair of flannel pants and a simple white tshirt, she entered the washroom. 

Nick waited for her in the living room. He knew that something was bothering her. She wasn't saying anything, and it takes a lot for Sara to remain silent for such a long time. He didn't want to push her to ask her what it was that was bothering her. 

Sara emerged from the washroom. Nick took one look at her face and his heart nearly broke into a million pieces. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, creating tracks of tears. She looked so lost, so… vulnerable.  Nick crossed over the apartment in double time and pulled her into his arms. He had been waiting to do that. He felt her cling to him, almost unable to let go. "You need to get some rest, Sara."

"Please don't leave me alone Nick. Don't leave me yet." She didn't want to lose her lifeline yet.

Nick kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, Sara. I'm staying right here with you."

Nodding, Sara turned and they walked to the bedroom. She lay down and felt him sit on the edge of the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he lay down beside her. She felt his body against hers, and was finally comfortable. Sleep claimed her in seconds.

Nick lay awake, listening to the sound of her breathing. He knew he had to do something to protect her, but he didn't know what.

~~ **Back at the Lab **~~

Catherine knocked on Grissom's door. "Enter." He stated, not even looking up from his paperwork to see who it was.

"Gil." Catherine said softly as she closed the door behind her. 

Grissom's face visibly softened when he saw who it was. "Cath."

Catherine sat down in front of him and sighed. "You were a bit hard on her you know." She whispered, knowing that she was definitely no the first person to tell him that.

Grissom sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know Catherine. I know." Putting his head in his hands he sighed again. Lifting his head slightly, he continued. "Don't you think I know I was hard on her? All I wanted was some information on the perp. Hell, I was scared for her. Am scared. She doesn't deserve this Catherine. No one does."

Catherine smiled a little. That was the soft Grissom she knew. He rarely let this side of him show, but when it did, you couldn't help but smile. "It's always harder when it hits closer to home. I know that you think of Sara like a daughter. But you have to understand that she is scared, and vulnerable right now. She doesn't know what to think. You have to back off, okay?"

Grissom nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and kissed Catherine on the head before leaving his office to speak to Brass.

~~ **Sara's**~~

The sound roused Nick out of his light slumber. He immediately swung his legs over the bed and put his feet in his shoes. Turning over, he began to wake Sara. "Sara. Wake up."

"Mmm… Sleeping." She said, rolling over again.

"Sara. You need to wake up **now**." Nick said, pushing her shoulder gently. 

Sara's eyes flew open. "What is it?"

"I think there is someone in the apartment." Nick stated bluntly.

"Oh God… Do you think it's him?" 

Nick nodded. "Where is your gun, Sara?" 

Grinning, she reached down to her calf. She pulled her gun out of it's holder. "Right here."

He smiled a little. Good old Sara was always prepared. "Wait here. I don't want you to come outside no matter what." Nick turned his back and started walking out of the room quietly.

"Nick!" Sara whispered harshly. He turned waiting for her to continue. "Don't do anything stupid. I love you."

"I love you too." He said, and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

~~~

Bill had been waiting for this moment. He could get rid of her new boyfriend and then have her all to himself.  He spotted Nick rounding the corner at the same time that Nick spotted him. "So I was right. You were the new boyfriend." Bill sneered.

"You got that right, buddy and you aren't getting anywhere near Sara."__

Oh, my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

Bill laughed, and lunged at Nick, knocking the gun out of his hands. Nick landed hard on the floor, the air rushing out of his lungs. Bill was on top of him, raining blows down upon his face. "No we'll see who'll get Sara."

Nick could feel himself slowly slipping away. One moment he could see the living room, the next minute stars, and soon after that, only darkness. It claimed him faster than he thought it would. He fought it relentlessly. _ SARA!_ Was his last thought as he succumbed to the impending darkness.

~~**The Bedroom**~~

Sara had just hung up with 9-1-1 when she heard Bill step into the bedroom. Without even looking, she fired off a warning shot. 

"Now, Sara. You know better than to shoot at me." He advanced into the bedroom.

Sara hopped off the bed, using it as a barrier between them. "Stay away from me." She held her gun poised firmly, ready to shoot.

_I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry  
  
_

"Sara, honey. Listen, you don't need to have that gun." Bill had advanced slowly. He kicked swiftly, and the gun went flying from her grasp. 

Sara let out a shriek and grabbed her hand in pain. "Stay the hell away from me!" She cried. 

Bill grinned a crooked smile. "I can't do that Sara. You see, you're part of me. You and me, we're soul mates." 

Sara shook her head vehemently. "No. No we aren't."

Bill reached out, his hand enclosing around her wrist. He swung her around, and brought her to him, her body plastered to his. Sara could feel his breath on her neck, causing her to cringe. He placed small kissed down her neck, his hand reaching out to grope her breast. Sara squirmed a little, fighting to get out of his hold. Hot tears of anger and fear rolled freely down her cheeks. She knew what was coming. 

Bill tossed her on the bed, and landed on top of her, panting. "Isn't this where Nicky boy walked in last time to save the day?"

_When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

Sara let out a sob and pushed against him, to no avail. "Bill stop it! Get off me!"

His hands flew to her shirt, reaching for any way underneath it. She could feel the seams rip at the arms.  

She reached for his face and scratched him. She knew she had drawn blood. 

One of his hands flew to his cheek. "You bitch! How dare you!"

Sara took this opportunity as a way out. Drawing up her knee, she aimed it at his groin. He howled in pain as she made the connection. He rolled off of her, and she jumped up and ran. 

She could hear his stumbling footsteps behind her, and she knew that he wasn't that far behind. She could see Nick in the living room, slowly getting up onto his knees. Blood trickled down his face, and she gasped when she saw him. He stopped short when he saw her. His gaze went from Sara's face, to her ripped shirt, to Bill running behind her, his gun drawn. Nick lunged for the gun that had been knocked out of his hands earlier. He held it in his grip. "Take one more step, Billy boy, and I'm going to shoot."

Bill let off a wayward shot, breaking a vase in the process. Sara screeched as the vase broke, glass showering the floor. 

Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  


Nick gritted his teeth. He didn't want to have to do this. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. "One more warning, Bill. I will shoot."

Bill stopped short and waiting, his chest heaving. "She's going down first." Swinging his gun in Sara's direction, he took aim.

Everything happened in slow motion. Bill pulled the trigger. "No!" Nick cried. He fired the shot without even thinking. 

Sara screamed and ducked down. Her arm was burning. Tears welled up in her eyes and blood pounded in her head.

Nick stared straight ahead, slowly lowering his weapon. 

There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  


Bill's face had gone eerily still. His weapon dropped slowly from his hands, as blood began to seep out of his chest. Slowly, he fell to his knees, the pain visible on his face. He fell forward, dead.

Nick dropped the gun like it was red-hot, and ran over to Sara's side. Tears flowing freely, he began to sob. "Sara… Sara oh God…"

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

Sara looked up at Nick through her heavy-lidded eyes. "You saved my life Nick. You stopped him."

"Sara…" He started to say something, but his words were lodged in his throat.

Sara smiled at him a little bit. "I love you so much."

Nick gripped her hand tightly. "I love you too." He stared at he wound in her arm. "Sara, he shot you!" He had thought that the only blood that had been shed here had been his and Bill's. He hadn't wanted any of this to happen.

"Flesh wound. Bullet grazed me. It hurts but I'll be fine. Just need to stay still for now."

Nick placed his hand over the wound, in attempt to stop the bleeding. He put his head on her chest and sobbed. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."

Sara put her hand on top of his head. "Hush… You didn't and that's all that matters."

Tonight...  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home   
Then I stood outside his bedroom window   
Standing over him he begged me not to do   
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you   
  
They heard the sirens as the police pulled up, the ambulance and Grissom, Catherine and Warrick right behind them. Grissom stepped into the apartment to see both Nick and Sara being taken away on stretchers. "Sara? Nick?"

"We're okay Gris… Just need to get checked over." Nick said. He didn't want to divulge any other information. "We'll see you guys later, okay?"

Catherine looked at Grissom. "I'm going with them to the hospital. I think you should be there too. We'll get other people to investigate the crime scene."

Warrick had already made the phone call.

~~**Hospital Waiting Room**~~

Catherine had her head on Grissom's shoulder. They had been waiting for nearly 3 hours, and still hadn't heard anything. 

A doctor rounded the corner, and addressed them. "I'm Dr. Jones. You're two colleagues were very lucky. Miss Sidle only has few bruises and a nasty gash where the bullet grazed her. Mr. Stokes got away with a broken nose and a couple of stitches above the eye."

Warrick frowned. "What about the other guy."

"He died. On the scene." She closed the file she was holding in her hand. "Any other questions?"

Catherine shook her head. The doctor nodded and left.

~~**Emergency Room Bed 1**~~  
  


Nick lay there as the doctor finished stitching him up. I shot a man. In cold blood. I shot a man. The shock of it all hadn't hit him yet. But the guilt began to rain down upon him. But you did it for Sara, his mind countered. Doesn't matter. I still killed someone. 

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight..._

He sat up when the doctor was finished. Slowly stepping down, he walked over to where Sara was having her arm bandaged. He waited in the entrance way to the bed. When the nurse was finished, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He crossed the room and sat down beside her. "Sara… I'm sorry… I never meant to…"  
  


Sara put her finger over his lips. "Shh. Don't say anything. What you did today was self defense. If you hadn't shot him… I wouldn't be here right now. You saved my life Nick." She said, tears flowing heavily.  

Nick brought his thumb up to Sara's face to wipe away the tears. "Honey don't cry… I hate it when you cry." He pulled her to him. Her forehead rested on his chest and she let the tears fall freely. 

"I love you." She whispered softly, almost inaudibly.

Nick sighed. "I love you too."

_Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
And we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight..._

A/N: Quite honestly, I don't know where this stuff came from. I just sat down at my computer and just started writing. 7 full pages typed. Wow. This is a first for me. And 2 chapters written in 1 day… wow… I had contemplated breaking it up into two chapters, but I couldn't find a proper place for this chapter to end. So I decided to keep it all together. Now, this isn't the end of the story. There are still a few chapters left in my mind. : ) I hope to update as soon as possible! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Usual stuff..

A/N: You guys have been too awesome with the replies. ;) Thanks so much!

And, as requested… here is almost an entire G/C chapter. 

You Can Still Be Free Chapter 3 

~~**Hospital Waiting Room**~~

Baby you're all that I want 

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Catherine and Grissom sat silently, their hands clasped together. Catherine had her head resting on his shoulder. "Gil?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah Cath?" Grissom answered.

"Do you think we should postpone the wedding?" She wondered aloud, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Why would we do that?" Grissom stared at her, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well, Sara is to one of my bridesmaids. I want to make sure that there won't be too much pressure put upon her."

Grissom pulled her against him, holding her tight. "You know what I love about you?"

Catherine smiled a little. "Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Oh thinking about our younger years 

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_That's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

"You are a very understanding woman. You care so much for others, that you worry about how things will affect them, rather than how they affect you."

Catherine grinned a little. "So, I'm generous to a fault. I tend to be that way for people I genuinely care about."

Grissom kissed the top of her head. "After we drop Nick and Sara off, how about I give you that foot massage I've been promising you lately?"

Catherine's grin widened. "You're on!"

~~**Nick and Sara**~~

"Nick?" Sara asked, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"Yes love?" He responded, the voice that was once full of joy, was sullen.

Sara lifted her head off his shoulder, and stared at him. "Are you okay?"

Baby you're all that I want 

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And loving is that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

_I'm finding it hard to see_

We're in heaven 

He chose that moment to break. "No. No I'm not okay. I shot someone Sara. Someone who is now lying in the morgue on a cold metal slab. I have never had to fire my weapon once in my life. Not once, and now, all of a sudden, this happens, and I can't shake the guilt that I could have handled the situation differently." Nick stalked from the room and walked to where Grissom and Catherine were waiting, leaving Sara staring at his retreating back.

~~**Later… At Grissom's Place**~~

Catherine slipped off her shoes and walked over to where Grissom was sitting on the couch. Sitting down at the other end, she swung her legs up and placed her feet on his thighs. When he made no movement, she cleared her throat and wiggled her toes in his direction. "Ahem." 

Grissom pretending to ignore her and stared ahead at something on the television.

Now nothing can change what you mean to me 

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way  
  
_

"I know that you're ignoring me Gil Grissom!" Catherine stated. "You never watch football. You say that it's a bunch of mindless Neanderthals running around knocking each other down. So I don't understand why you are so riveted now." 

_Is that what I am watching? I wasn't really looking at the screen,_ he thought, chuckling to himself. "You've got me, Cath. What can I say…"

Catherine wiggled her toes. "It's not about what you say… it's about what you do! Put your hands to work baby! My tender tootsies are waiting!" 

Now our dreams are coming true 

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

Grissom smiled. "Yes dear."

Catherine laughed at him. "You sound so domesticated."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Grissom mumbled.

"No.. It's not…" Catherine scooted a little closer to him. Leaning up she kissed him. She felt his hands leave her feet. He wrapped them around her and pulled them closer. Catherine smiled. "Maybe the foot massage can wait."

And you're loving is all that I need 

_When I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

A/N: Song: Heaven by DJ Sammy, Featuring Yanu… (Song originally done by Bryan Adams)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Usual blah blah blah

A/N: Okay, you guys are good for a girl's ego!! Thanks for all the replies!!!! Now, there are still quite a few chapters left to go with this story.  I won't end it without wrapping it all up. I promise J

You Can Still Be Free Chapter 4 

~~**Nick's House**~~

Sara sat on the couch, across from Nick, feeling more alone then she ever had before. He wouldn't touch her, wouldn't say anything. It's like he was in his own world, in which it seemed she had no part. Guilt crept into ever pore of her being. _If I hadn't have dated and broken things off with Bill, Nick wouldn't be feeling this way right now. It's all my fault._ She looked at him with a pained expression. _Don't you see what you're doing to me? Shutting me out hurts. It really does._

Nick stared back at her, his own thoughts circulating in his brain. He was having a hard time placing all of them in the right order. _I hope she doesn't think this is her fault. I was the one behind the weapon. I was the one who fired their weapon._ "Sara…" He whispered softly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Nick?"

_Ouch. That one hurts. Not yes, love, but yes Nick. Okay… she's angry about something._ "Listen… I don't know where to begin."

"Maybe you should let me say something first. It wasn't your fault. It was Bill's fault. He had a problem, and it over took ever fiber of his being. I don't want this to weigh on your mind. There will be an investigation, but we both know that it was self defense. Cripes Nick, he shot me in the arm before you had the chance to let off one shot. You did what you had to do. Now, I know that it would only be normal for you to believe that you were wrong, and I know it will take some time before you get over this, but you have to see that it wasn't your fault!"

Nick sighed. Standing up he crossed over to where Sara was sitting, and sat beside her. "What did I do to deserve you, Sara Sidle?"

Sara smiled, turning to face him. She put her hand on the side of his face, cupping his cheek. "You were you."

_I can feel the magic floating through the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

Nick pulled her into a fierce hug, tears slowly slipping from underneath his lashes. "I was so scared, Sara. I didn't know what he was going to do… I'm just glad his aim was off… I don't know if I would have stopped him in time…" His voice faltered a little as he spoke. "I don't what I would have done if he hadn't missed."

Sara smiled at him. "Hush. It didn't happen. I'm okay, you're okay… There is nothing to worry about now."

~~**Grissom's Place**~~

Catherine leaned back into Gil's arms. She sighed, enjoying the peaceful moment that they were finally able to share. "Gil?" 

"Yeah?" He answered casually.

"I wonder if Nick and Sara will be in at work tonight."

"I don't think so." Gil stated.

"How do you know?" Catherine asked, wondering how he had managed to get Sara to take some time off.

"I told them not to come in for the rest of the week at least. They aren't in any shape to be doing anything."

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

Catherine smiled, and turned to give him a kiss. "You're nothing but a big softie."

Gil laughed a little. "Just don't let anyone know, okay?"

~~**Nick's Place**~~

Nick lay awake, Sara sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. He played absent-mindedly with her hair, trying to find some method of relaxation. Sleep eluded him. When he closed his eyes he could see the look in Bill's eyes when Nick had pulled the trigger. It haunted him. Every thought he had was some how linked to the events of the previous night. Sometimes people were unable to sleep because their world was haunting them. Nick didn't want to fall asleep. He was afraid he was going to dream something he didn't want to see.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

"Can't sleep Nick?" Sara whispered, looking up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. 

"No." He whispered. 

She squeezed him tight and held him. "It's going to be okay Nick. I'll help you through this. You will be able to move on."

Nick shrugged, fighting the tears that had sprung into his eyes. "God, Sara… Sometimes it just feels so hopeless. Like no matter what I do, it's three steps forward, two steps back. I can't get past this. I don't know if I will be able to get past the fact that I killed someone."

Sara sat up in bed and turned to look him straight in the eye. "Listen to me Nick." When he didn't look at her, she turned his face toward hers. "Everything you did was all to the book. You warned him that you had a weapon and that if he advanced you would fire." Looking down at her hands, she continued. "So, if you really want to look at it it's all my fault. If I hadn't been seeing Bill, or if I had never broken it off with him, then you wouldn't be in this mess. The only reason why you fired your weapon was because Bill fired his at me. If I hadn't involved you in this whole mess, you…" Tears formed in her eyes and her voice lodged in her throat.

In a way I know my heart is waking up 

_As all the wall come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

Nick leaned forward slightly, sitting up. Putting a finger over her lip to silence her, he then pulled her into his arms. She put her head on his chest as he held her. "Sara… This isn't your fault."

Sara hiccupped and shook her head. "Bill was my ex boyfriend. He beat you up and took a shot at me and then you were forced to fire your weapon at him."

Nick stroked her hair and sighed. "Sara this isn't your fault."

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

"No more than it is yours." She said, proving her point. She squeezed him tighter. "I love you Nick Stokes."

Smiling a little, he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Sara Sidle." _This is the one. She's the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman._ Nick smiled as that thought crossed his mind. He felt at home with Sara. So much more than he ever had with anyone else.  His heart swelled at the idea of asking Sara to marry him. _Soon. Very soon._ He thought to himself, relaxing for the first time in a couple of days.  

Nick fell asleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

~~**Grissom's House**~~

Catherine looked at the kit sitting on the top of the counter in the washroom.  She stared at the stick and waited. She closed her eyes as the timer let out a sound, letting her know that the waiting time had ended. She opened her eyes and peered at it. "I knew it!" Catherine exclaimed. She was excited, but unsure of what Grissom's reaction was going to be when she told him he was going to be a father.

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating through the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

A/N: I didn't think I was going to end the chapter like this, but this is what came out of my brain. J 

Song: Breathe by Faith Hill; Album: Breathe


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just enjoy using them to my hearts content for no monetary rewards (the replies are all the rewards I need!)

A/N: You guys have been too awesome, and sorry it has taken me so long to get this story continued. The other story I am working on has kind of taken over a little bit. 

You Can Still Be Free Chapter 5 

****

_Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be****_

****

Catherine set the table for Gil's breakfast. He had been working the night shift last night, doing some more overtime.  She smiled at the thought of being able to tell him her good news. He was going to be a father. She could picture the child in her mind, and they were perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Catherine? What smells so good?" Gil said, walking in the front door.

"Oh Gil! I made you breakfast." Catherine turned around and smiled, snapping out of her reverie.

Gil smiled and looked at her strangely. "You don't usually do that."

Catherine could barely keep her smile off her face, let alone her information in. "I just wanted to do something nice. Besides, I have something I need to discuss with you." She tried to use her most serious tone, but it faltered a little bit.

Gil looked at her strangely for a moment, before deciding to accept and move on. "So what did you make?"

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns…" She pulled on his hand and escorted him to the table. "Just need to do the eggs. It won't be a few minutes."

Gil smiled and stood up again. "I'll just go wash my hands."

Catherine stared at him. "No! You can't do that."

He looked at her strangely. "What do you mean I can't do that?"

She smiled at him through gritted teeth. "You can't use the washroom. It's… occupied."

Gil looked at her, his hands on his hips. "What is going on Catherine? There is no one else here. There is only you and me here. There is no way the bathroom can be occupied."

Catherine sighed and picked up the spatula. "Have a seat and I'll tell you what's going on."

Gil sat down, waiting anxiously for her answer. _I hope it's nothing bad. She's not having an affair, so I don't know what it could be. I mean, why can't I use the bathroom._ Suddenly the light inside his head clicked on. _Oh dear God… I have a feeling I think I know what she is about to say to me._

"Gil… We're going to be parents."

Gil was unaware he had been holding his breath until he let it all out. "Me? A father?" He began, his feelings a mixture of joy and surprise.

"Yes…" Catherine hedged.

Gil jumped up and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly for a moment. "I'm going to be a father?"

Catherine laughed a little and pulled out of his embrace just enough to look at his face. "Yes."

Gil spun her around in his arms. "That is the most wonderful news I have heard in a long time!" He set her down long enough to pick her up. "Breakfast can wait." He carried her off to the bedroom, eager to hold the woman he loves.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
Oh, baby_

~~**Nick's House**~~

Nick and Sara walked in after work, tired as usual. It had been a grueling day at work. He pulled her to him and hugged her, simply enjoying the fact that he could hold her. "So, Miss Sara Sidle, you have two choices as to what you want to do next."

She smiled and looked up at him. "And what would they be?"

"We can either eat breakfast." His stomach grumbled as he finished the sentence. "Or, we can head off to the bedroom where I will proceed to make wild and passionate love to you." His stomach grumbled again.

"As much as I like the sound of the wild and passionate love making, I think your stomach has other ideas." Sara smiled a little and then laughed as his stomach let out a growl.

_Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other_

Nick laughed with her. "I think you're right." They walked arm in arm to the kitchen.

Grabbing an apple, Sara pulled away from him and sat down at the table. "So do you think that there will be any interesting cases tonight?"

"Sara, could we forget about work for just one moment?" Nick said, looking at her seriously.

Shrugging her shoulders, she took another bite into her apple. "Sure."

Nick winced at the tone of voice she used. "That didn't come out like it sounded."

"I know Nick. What did you want to talk about?"

Nick grinned. _Ask her. Come on… Ask her._ His brain repeated over and over again. He got down on one knee in front of her, and pulled a ring out of his back pocket. "Sara Sidle, I love you with all of my heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sara stared at him and then stared at the diamond, glittering from the sun that filtered in through the window. "I…" She was speechless for the first time in her life.

"Why, Sara Sidle, are you speechless?" Nick grinned. 

Before she could bring herself to answer, she flung herself into his arms. "Of course!" She could feel him wrap his arms around her and he held her tighter than he ever had before. 

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

Nick pulled away and reached for her hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. He could see the tears starting to trickle down her face and he wiped them away with his thumb. "No need to cry honey."

"These are happy tears." Sara said, and smiled. 

Nick swung her up into his arms and began walking to the bedroom. "I think my stomach will forgive me just this once if I don't feed it."

Sara smiled and began trailing kissed down his neck as he carried her to his room. 

Nick lay her down gently on the bed and was beside her in seconds. Nick pulled away from her slightly. "I love you so much Sara…" His voice hitched slightly. 

Sara looked into his eyes. "I love you too Nick… I am so happy that I finally found someone like you. I can't wait for the time when I'll be Mrs. Nick Stokes."

Nick smiled. "You do realize that we are going to have to call my family."

Sara grinned and pulled him toward her. "Later. We have some unfinished business." She silence whatever his next comment was going to be with a kiss.

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Oh, until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
  
Oh baby, let's make love  
All night long  
All night long  
Let's make love_

A/N: Sorry that it took so long!!! There aren't too many chapters left to do. Hope you liked it! J

Song: Let's Make Love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw; Album: Breathe.


End file.
